


Let's Have A Game Of Minecraft

by HaHiHeHeHo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, why am I doing this? I dunno. Blame Anzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHiHeHeHo/pseuds/HaHiHeHeHo
Summary: Natsume invites Makoto to play a game of Minecraft with him and Sora. And Tsumugi enters at the wrong time. Good job buddy..
Kudos: 10





	Let's Have A Game Of Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> Anzu you fool you gave me this idea this is your fault

In all honesty, the game club only played Minecraft, because that's all that was relevant. Sure, Pokemon and stuff was important but that didn't stop mr Natumse and Sora enstars from playing hours upon hours of Minecraft together.

And one day, they had reached the End in the game, and Sora squealed with joy as Natsume sat there, deadpanned. It was stupid. Why had it taken that long to get to the End in a game of blocks and pixels? Natsume didn't know. He didn't want to know.  
  
Actually, he knew. It was because Sora was very much set on having a horse army that spelt out the lyrics to "All Star".

You know, the song in Shrek.

Sora shot up from his spot, rubbing his hands together. "Hoho! Shisho, we should invite some of our friends to help us beat the dragon!"  
  
"What frieNDS?" Natsume's face didn't shift.  
  
"Sora's friends," Sora replies, smiling. He very well knew Natsume's only friends were the oddballs. Actually, he doubts that now, because Kanata and Wataru had expressed their concern about how much time they spent playing gosh darn Minecraft after school to the point the two just decided to sleep in Natsume's luxury getaway at a rent of two dollars a week.

Natsume blinks, then smiles gently. He forgets, people can make friends. "Of courSE."  
  
Sora teleports in a single snap of his fingers, because Switch are a bunch of witches who do witchcraft and spells and shit.

Then, he appears back in the next five seconds, a confused Makoto beside him.

Natsume deadpans again. "Him?"  
  
"Hehe~ Sora thought it would be a good idea for just him to join us, a game club reunion!"  
  
Makoto also deadpans. He doesn't forget that one simulation they had shoved him into.

Sora notices this.

And deadpans.

Three students deadpanning.

"I have practice," Makoto doesn't even try to make an excuse to run away.

"No," Natsume dismisses, "You DON'T. So now you have to play Minecraft with us to kick some dra̸g̶o̴n̶ ̸a̶s̶s̵ ̸o̵r̶ ̴e̴l̴s̷e̸ ̵w̴e̴ ̴w̴i̴l̴l̶ ̷d̴o̵ ̷o̷u̸r̶ ̸r̵e̴g̷u̶l̸a̶r̵ ̸s̶p̸e̸l̸l̴s̴ ̴a̸n̷d̶ ̸s̷h̵i̸t̸ ̶t̸o̸ ̸c̶u̸r̵s̴e̸ ̵y̶o̸u̶ ̷a̵n̷d̷ ̴s̵e̷n̴d̷ ̸y̴o̸u̴ ̷t̸o̵ ̶t̴h̶e̵ ̸d̴e̸p̵t̸h̴s̷ ̴o̴f̴ ̸H̸E̸L̴L̶.̸"  
  
Makoto doesn't even flinch. He's been in the threat process too many times already.

"... Sora thinks that didn't work."

"Yes, smart SoRA." Natsume deadpans, for the. what. fifth time or something?

"Okay, Shisho~ Just making sure~"  
  
"I think I'll be going now if you don't mind-"  
  
Natsume locks the door. Witchcraft. 

Makoto sighs, sitting down, shifting away from Sora and Natsume as much as he can.

"Stupid blonDE," Natsume sneezes.

Makoto ignores him as Sora hands him a controller. Yes, xbox minecraft. Because the school refuses to buy anything proper.

"We will teleport you to the END," Natsume explains.

"Okay boomer."  
  
"I'm the same age as YOU."  
  
Makoto snorts as Natsume keeps rambling. It was boring. Natsume is boring.  
  
"Shut up you ugly ass rodENT."  
  
Sora just sits there as the two begin to bicker backwards and forwards. He's still smiling because Sora always smiles and even though it's a bit creepy he isn't the only one.

"Alright, alright~" Sora hums as the two start screeching like wild birds, "We're ready to go~"

"ScREEEE"

"... Shisho-"

"ShHHHHhhhewwwwwwwwwwEEEEEE- Yes, SORA?"

Sora just.

But still smiles.

Makoto rolls his shoulders. He crosses his legs and waits for Natsume to teleport him to the end portal. And so he does, and the three enter the portal and over to the end.

"... Why do you have an elmo skin," Makoto asks Natsume.

"Because Elmo represents arSON."  
  
"Oookay."

Sora hums his solo as the three wait for the end to load in.  
  
And as soon as it does, Sora jumps to his feet and begins shooting at the crystals. Makoto sighs, joining in as Natsume just watches.

And the dragon instantly goes at him, killing him.  
  
Natsume is dead silent until the senpai he hates the most walks in.  
  
"Make room for jesus," Tsumugi says, the bibble (spelt wrong on purpose) sitting under his arm.  
  
Natsume goes and dropkicks Tsumugi to the window, then dropkicks him out.  
  
"We're all children of-" Natsume cuts himself off as he realises Sora just watched him throw his elder out the window.

That's it.  
  
They beat the ender dragon, too.

But Sora uses witchcraft to his advantage, teleports into the game, and eats the whole ass egg.

Natsume disowns him.


End file.
